


Lollipop

by lokiarrty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiarrty/pseuds/lokiarrty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a tease with lollipops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lollipop

Sherlock paced back and forth in his flat, laying out all the clues he had found for Lestrade.  
  
“The cane wasn’t used. As you can see there was no damage to it, but someone put blood on the cane, her blood. The only person who had both… ” Sherlock stopped when he saw John from the corner of his eye.  
  
John was sitting with his legs crossed and leaning to one side, his elbow resting on the arm rest and his hand holding a lollipop. He was eyeing Sherlock as he placed it in his mouth sucking on it then pulling it out slowly, his lips pressed against it as it exited his mouth with a pop. Sherlock watched as John did this and suddenly his words were lost.  
  
Lestrade looked back at John and John stopped. Lestrade looked back to Sherlock, an annoyed expression on his face. “The only person that what?”  
  
Sherlock shook his head then continued on, and so did John. As Sherlock was explaining who the murderer was, and how they did it, John was sucking on the lollipop, looking straight at Sherlock as he did it. He rubbed it around his lips, then placed it in his mouth using his hand to push it back and forth. He took it in his mouth as deep as it could, then swirled it back out onto his lips. Sherlock stopped pacing and sat down, crossing his legs and tried his best not to look at John.  
  
Finally, he blurted out everything as quickly as he could. Lestrade watched him, squinting his eyes as he tried his hardest to get all the information.  
  
John was smiling as he held the lollipop between his teeth, his tongue brushing around it.  
  
“You have to go,” Sherlock said.  
  
“Okay? Well thanks again,” Lestrade said standing up and heading out of 221B.  
  
Sherlock watched as he walked out the door and when he knew he was completely gone he went over to John who was still playing with the lollipop, twirling it around in his mouth. A teasing smile on his face.  
  
Sherlock grabbed the lollipop and threw it to the ground; he put his knees up onto the chair and straddled John.  
  
“You don’t need that anymore,” Sherlock said playfully.  
  
John smiled and put his hands on Sherlock’s back, pressing his hips forward.  
  
Sherlock’s lips met John’s with a bruising force, the taste of strawberry lollipop still on his lips. Their mouths moved together and Sherlock coaxed out John’s tongue with his own, the strawberry even more tangible as they deepened the kiss.  
  
Sherlock pulled away, licking his lips, watching as John’s eyes dilated, his hips pushing up unconsciously allowing Sherlock to feel his erection. Sherlock smiled, then pressed his lips back against John’s. He rolled his hips around, in a teasing manner that made John moan and press into him even more. John’s hands wandered to the buttons of Sherlock’s trouser. His hands were fumbling to get them open as Sherlock’s hips were moving more erratically over him, their kisses moving from mouth to cheek to neck to mouth. Everything was getting fuzzy, but John forced his trousers open and grabbed under Sherlock’s thighs. He stood up carrying Sherlock and switching their position. Sherlock now sat in the chair, and John was kneeling on the floor between Sherlock’s legs.  
  
John moved slowly, taking off Sherlock’s shoes then his socks. He looked up at Sherlock as he pulled his trousers down with his pants, his erection jutting out and leaking of pre-cum. John leaned forward and licked from the base to the head, flicking his tongue on the sensitive glands.  
  
Sherlock sank further down into the chair giving John easier access, moaning what sounded to be John’s name.  
  
John wrapped his hand around the base of Sherlock’s cock and began stroking, slowly. He leaned in and wrapped his mouth around the head and licked and flicked his tongue. Sherlock gave into the sensations, his hand going to John’s hair. He tried his hardest not to push his hips forward, but John was such a tease, giving him pleasure but not enough.  
  
“John,” He moaned when John decided to take Sherlock in deep, then came back up, flicking that dangerous tongue of his, only to go back down and take him, almost full length. He kept doing it, over and over, Sherlock chanting John’s name, and his hips started to push forward, and he was getting close.  
  
“John, I..” That was all he could say but it was enough to let John slow down. He grabbed the base, then let his mouth slowly come up, his tongue swirling around the head of Sherlock’s cock one last time before he was looking at Sherlock, with a teasing smile, his lips glistening.  
  
Sherlock pulled him in for another kiss, he reached to rub John’s erection through his jeans and John sank into him. He had left his needs alone that he forgot that he was still fully clothed.  
  
Sherlock pulled at the hem of John’s jumper, their lips parting only enough to get the article of clothing off. Then they were kissing again, John unbuttoning Sherlock’s shirt and tossing it to the side. The slide of skin made John even harder, his erection pushing against his jeans uncomfortable.  
  
John stood up and took his jeans and pants off only to realize his shoes were still on. He fumbled to kick to off but Sherlock was now kneeling in front of him, taking him in deep. His knees buckled and he almost fell. The feel of Sherlock’s mouth making him dizzy, and he forgot about his shoes and jeans and pants. It was very restricting. He wanted to spread his legs out more, but he could only move so much.  
  
“Oh, god, Sherlock, please,” He moaned.  
  
Sherlock made a small attempt to say something and the vibrations from his mouth sent a new sensation of pleasure through John.  
  
“Sherlock,” John groaned, “Please, my shoes,”  
  
Sherlock came off and looked at John, a smile forming on his lips when he saw that his jeans, pants and shoes, were all jumbled at the bottom. He grabbed John’s hips and swung him around so that he was sitting on the chair again. He moved back up and take John in his mouth but John stopped him.  
  
“I want to be inside you,” John said, his voice low and wanting, his eyes showing something so primitive and seductive, it sent pleasure straight to Sherlock’s cock.  
  
“Bedroom,” John said, commanding and in control, “now.”  
  
Sherlock went in to kiss John again and then headed to the bedroom. John kicked off his shoes, and took off his jeans, and pants in a very ungraceful fashion. They got to the bedroom, and John grabbed Sherlock from behind, kissing the back of his neck, and pulling Sherlock’s hips toward him.  
  
“God, you don’t know how much I want you right now,” John said  
  
Sherlock sank into him, giving into every word, every sensation. It always baffled him how easily he could let go when he was with John. Everything always had his mind racing, but with John, all he wanted was to feel what John was providing.  
John turned Sherlock around and they kissed, slowly making their way onto the bed. Sherlock fell on with John on top of him.  
  
John went down, planting kisses on Sherlock’s neck, then shoulder, and clavicle, he reached a nipple and sucked then continued his trail of kisses until he was kissing Sherlock’s thigh. He reached over on the night stand and grabbed a tube of lube that was in one of the drawers. He squeezed some of it onto himself and some onto his fingers. He pressed one into Sherlock’s entrance and Sherlock’s back curved, a moan escaping his lips. John worked two fingers in and spread them, opening and stretching Sherlock, trying not to get his prostate just yet.  
  
“John, please,” Sherlock pleaded.  
  
John worked a third finger, “You’re so beautiful right now,” John said as he was working his fingers in and out of Sherlock, a moan of pleasure coming from Sherlock each time.  
  
“I’m ready,” Sherlock said, “John, I need you.”  
  
John took his fingers out and placed some more lube on him for good measure. He came up and kissed Sherlock. He slowly sank into him with a moan  
  
“So.. Tight,” John said as he began moving.  
  
He moved slowly at first, the warmth and tightness of Sherlock making everything fuzzy. Sherlock wrapped his legs around John and pushed his hips higher, allowing John to grab Sherlock’s legs and bring them up. Sherlock’s stomach began convulsing and his moans got louder. John kept pushing in and out harder and harder, knowing he had found his prostate.  
  
Sherlock reached his hand up to touch himself, and John pushed his hand away. He let go of one of Sherlock’s thighs and brought his hand to Sherlock’s cock, moving his hand in rhythm with his thrusts.  
  
“You feel so good,” John said, his thrust becoming more erratic, each time hitting Sherlock’s prostate.  
  
Sherlock was extremely close, his stomach was convulsing and John could feel it in the tightness of Sherlock’s arse.  
  
“John,” Sherlock groaned, “Yes.. Right there, just…”  
  
Sherlock’s back arched as he came, John’s hand moving on his cock allowing Sherlock to ride out his climax.  
  
John began pushing harder and more erratic.  
  
“So good, ohh god, Sherlock I,” He moaned as he came, his body relax on top of Sherlock’s.  
  
They kissed again, slow and soft.  
  
John rolled off of Sherlock and onto his back, breathing heavily.  
  
Sherlock rolled to his side, looking at John.  
  
“Where did you get that lollipop?”


End file.
